The Death of Kuroko
by Therandomdancinggirl
Summary: One phone call was all it took for Akashi to know his team would never be the same. A couple of months later, the Seiren team has a new beginning with its new member, Shirogane Tetsuya.
1. Chapter 1

The funeral took place on a rainy day. Two of the Generation of Miracles did not show up. A year later nature still seemed to mourn the loss of Kuroko and Hitsugaya as it rained on the day they died once again.

The Generation of Miracles planned on gathering at their graves. As Midorima approached, he wasn't surprised to see someone with blonde hair had already arrived.

"Kise! I see you are the first to arrive," Midorima quietly stated.

"You came!" Kise nearly shouted.

"Quiet down! Of course I came. Stop making a ruckus. Here is your lucky item for the day," Midorima handed him a plush frog. Midorima easily ignored Kise stating the obvious. He stepped a couple of paces back to give each of them room to think. As the minutes slowly ticked by, Midorima thought of how it awed him that Kise could still be calm and collected in front of their graves. Kise was the only one who could manage to keep calm other than Akashi.

"Midorimachii, will it ever get easier?" questioned Kise. Midorima did not need to look to see Kise's shaking shoulders or the silent tears streaming down his face.

"Only time can tell the true answer to your question, but I don't believe it will for any of us," Midorima responded as he thought of the numerous phone calls he had gotten from Akashi to check up on him, Kise's isolation, Aomine's renewed dedication to basketball, Momoi's never-ending shopping sprees, Murasakibara's meltdown when someone from Yosen attempted to give him a piece of vanilla candy, and his own habit of buying all of them their lucky items.

* * *

It was the start of a new year of high school all along Japan. The cherry trees were blossoming as new students tried to declare their love under the falling petals. The club stands were going all out to recruit new members into their ranks. However, that was causing quite the trouble for the first years that just wanted to get to the school assembly that signified the new year.

One particular blue-haired freshmen was dodging easily through the crowd while trying to keep his head down. One of his brothers silently followed after him as his older brother, Akio Shirogane was doing his best to scare of anyone who approached his brother. However, he didn't seem to be needed as most of the people didn't notice the limping boy or didn't think he would be a good addition to their club. The three were a strange group as one had white-hair, one had blue-hair, and the last seemed to be a delinquent, but was actually the student council president.

The limping boy and his brothers made their way to the basketball stand where the boy quickly signed his name, Tetsuya Shirogane, onto one of the application forms. His white-haired brother also wrote his name, Toshiro Shirogane, onto an application form. They appeared to be unnoticed as no one tried to engage in conversation with them.

* * *

Ten boys were lined up in the gym standing before a second-year girl. "Wow! The manager sure is cute!" One unfortunately commented.

"But I wish she was sexier," another whispered back.

"You're wrong!" A hit to the back of the head quickly silenced the boys. "She is the coach," the bespectacled senior quickly corrected.

"But isn't he the coach?" The two questioned.

"That is our adviser, Takeda-sensei. I am Riko Aida, the basketball coach," the girl informed them. Aida wasted no time in ordering the boys to take off their shirts. She quickly went through the line to tell them what they needed to do to improve their stats. She paused at the tallest freshman with red hair as she was amazed his stats could be so high. He introduced himself as Taiga Kagami.

"That's the last of them. Did you get everything you needed?" The bespectacled senior questioned.

"Are Shirogane Tetsuya and Toshiro here? I'm a little worried as the principal said they were special cases," Aida fretted.

"Sorry we're late!" Shouted a boy as he and his two siblings burst through the doors.


	2. A new beginning

The funeral took place on a rainy day. Two of the Generation of Miracles did not show up. A year later nature still seemed to mourn the loss of Kuroko and Hitsugaya as it rained on the day they died once again.

The Generation of Miracles planned on gathering at their graves. As Midorima approached, he wasn't surprised to see someone with blonde hair had already arrived.

"Kise! I see you are the first to arrive," Midorima quietly stated.

"You came!" Kise nearly shouted.

"Quiet down! Of course I came. Stop making a ruckus. Here is your lucky item for the day," Midorima handed him a plush frog. Midorima easily ignored Kise stating the obvious. He stepped a couple of paces back to give each of them room to think. As the minutes slowly ticked by, Midorima thought of how it awed him that Kise could still be calm and collected in front of their graves. Kise was the only one who could manage to keep calm other than Akashi.

"Midorimachii, will it ever get easier?" questioned Kise. Midorima did not need to look to see Kise's shaking shoulders or the silent tears streaming down his face.

"Only time can tell the true answer to your question, but I don't believe it will for any of us," Midorima responded as he thought of the numerous phone calls he had gotten from Akashi to check up on him, Kise's isolation, Aomine's renewed dedication to basketball, Momoi's never-ending shopping sprees, Murasakibara's meltdown when someone from Yosen attempted to give him a piece of vanilla candy, and his own habit of buying all of them their lucky items.

* * *

It was the start of a new year of high school all along Japan. The cherry trees were blossoming as new students tried to declare their love under the falling petals. The club stands were going all out to recruit new members into their ranks. However, that was causing quite the trouble for the first years that just wanted to get to the school assembly that signified the new year.

One particular blue-haired freshmen was dodging easily through the crowd while trying to keep his head down. One of his brothers silently followed after him as his older brother, Akio Shirogane was doing his best to scare of anyone who approached his brother. However, he didn't seem to be needed as most of the people didn't notice the limping boy or didn't think he would be a good addition to their club. The three were a strange group as one had white-hair, one had blue-hair, and the last seemed to be a delinquent, but was actually the student council president.

The limping boy and his brothers made their way to the basketball stand where the boy quickly signed his name, Tetsuya Shirogane, onto one of the application forms. His white-haired brother also wrote his name, Toshiro Shirogane, onto an application form. They appeared to be unnoticed as no one tried to engage in conversation with them.

* * *

Ten boys were lined up in the gym standing before a second-year girl. "Wow! The manager sure is cute!" One unfortunately commented.

"But I wish she was sexier," another whispered back.

"You're wrong!" A hit to the back of the head quickly silenced the boys. "She is the coach," the bespectacled senior quickly corrected.

"But isn't he the coach?" The two questioned.

"That is our adviser, Takeda-sensei. I am Riko Aida, the basketball coach," the girl informed them. Aida wasted no time in ordering the boys to take off their shirts. She quickly went through the line to tell them what they needed to do to improve their stats. She paused at the tallest freshman with red hair as she was amazed his stats could be so high. He introduced himself as Taiga Kagami.

"That's the last of them. Did you get everything you needed?" The bespectacled senior questioned.

"Are Shirogane Tetsuya and Toshiro here? I'm a little worried as the principal said they were special cases," Aida fretted.

"Sorry we're late!" Shouted a boy as he and his two siblings burst through the doors.


End file.
